Mobile phone users often invest considerable time in inputting and adjusting numerous mobile phone settings to create an enhanced user experience. Items such as ringtones, speed dial settings, contacts, wallpaper settings, call logs, etc. have been meticulously set by the user to customize the mobile phone to a great extent.
Many mobile phone users periodically update their equipment as newer technologies emerge. When such an equipment change takes place, a significant burden is placed on the user to program the new mobile phone with the customized settings in use on the mobile phone to be replaced. This can be quite irritating and frustrating to the user.
What is needed is a system and/or method by which a user can change equipment and the new mobile phone can recognize and implement customized settings from the mobile phone being replaced.